Brother And Sister
by thkq1997
Summary: Adam must race after his sister Elsa as he attempts to restore summer. Along the way he makes new friends: a mailgirl, a reindeer and a snowman.
1. Prologue

** Brother And Sister**

It was a summer night in the fair kingdom of Arendelle, Moon shine brightly on the city's fjords, in the far end of the city rested a castle, which, where our story begin

Staying up late was not a weird thing for Adam, no of course, staying up late for him is just having fun, or stealing chocolate from the kitchen, or running through the hall in the middle of night, he were such an hyperactive child, but compare this in the morning, he were just lying on his bed, drooling all over his pillow.

His activities for tonight ?, include waking up his older sister sleeping in her bed, get her up so she could build a snowman with him, although it was in the middle of June.

Jumping into his sleeping sister, he said : '' Elsa, Are you awake ? '' with the small voice, he continue '' You remember what you promised me at dinner ? '' He giggled.

Elsa with a sleepy voice, said back '' Go back to sleep, Adam, we'll play tomorrow, I promise''

Adam on the other hand, didn't give up so easily, he started to shaking his poor sister again and again '' Wake up, Wake up ! '', '' You promised '' said with a almost crying voice ( Although he is pretending )

With that Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore, and slowly open her eye, with a smile.

Although he is 5 years old and she is 8, she is the one who being drag away, hardly to keep up with her brother at all.

The hallway lead to the stair which lead to the ballroom passed their parent's room, of course, they didn't want them to find out, because if they do, they simply just get drag back to bed.

''Ok, Adam'' Elsa whispered '' Slowly….. '' She said while tip-toes past their parent's room and signal Adam to follow.

Adam do the same thing, but he was so excited that he, almost burst out of laughter, but instead use his hand to cover his mouth, replacing it by gigging sound.

When they walk past the obstacle, Elsa and Adam can't no longer holding back, they sprinted all the way down the hallway but when they almost reach the stair, something out of the windows caught Adam's gaze.

''Hey, what are you waiting for, Adam ?'' Elsa said quietly when she reached the stair'' You changed your mind ? ''

''No, Elsa, Look, over here !'' He answered with his eye focus on something outside the windows.

Curious, Elsa slowly approached her brother, and she, too, got caught into it.

'' It so beautiful'' he said while keeping his eye on it, and Elsa did too.

They have seen the Northern Lights many times before, but this time, its colors dancing through the night sky, with the stars up there decorating the mystic light, brighter than the last one they saw.

Blue, yellow, green, and many others join together to become this macnificent scene before their big wide eyes.

Adam slowly rested his head in her sister lap, holding Elsa's hand gently and said '' This is better than any snowman…'' Elsa chuckle and said '' I thought you love snowman ''

'' But I love you more '' Adam said his eye wide at her's , '' And it always will be, sister ''

Elsa felt herself tearing up, but simply hold it back, feeling a bit pride and said'' And I love you too, Brother, more than anything…''

Adam, with a devilish grin in his face '' Even Chocolate ? '', Elsa smile and look down at the boy, squeezing his hand tightly '' Yes… ''

'' Will you promise me something ? '' Adam said with a worried voice, surprised, Elsa said '' Yes ? ''

'' Promise me you would never leave me alone ? ok Elsa ? '' Adam said

'' Of course silly, I will always be here for you'' pointed at his heart and added '' Beside I always need someone to steal chocolate for me '' with a smile.

''Ok… '', Good Night, sis '' Adam said and then, fallen to sleep in his sister lap.

Stroke her hand through his hair, she said '' Good Night to you too, Adam ''


	2. That Day

** Brother and Sister **

**Chapter 2 : Fateful **

The next day went on like wind, and tonight was something that Adam were waiting all day to do it, to play with his sister, his wonderful sister Elsa.

Just like yesterday, they sneak past their parent's room, headed straight to the stair and quickly pull his sister with him. Trying to be quiet as possible but Adam couldn't hold back his giggling along the way.

The large door to the ballroom were pretty heavy, so with their combined force, slowly open it, reveal inside a wide space for anything they can imagine: a ball, a hiding place, or perhaps a winter wonderland.

After the large doors were closed, Adam shouted at his sister '' Do the magic, do the magic ''

Elsa now can't hold back anymore, laugh out loud, and then looking playfully at her brother, and then conjured a snow energy in her hand and said with a grin on her face '' Ready, brother ? ''

''Uh huh ''

And then she release the ball up in the air, making it explode into thousand of little snowflake sparkling under the moon's light through the ceiling, and strangely, begin to snow down to the sibling.

'' This is amazing! '' Adam cried and running around his sister, laughing like a lunatic.

As the night grew older, they continue their fun, playing, screaming, skating, throwing snowballs at each other, and even, building a snowman, Elsa with a funny voice said, while controlling wooden arms '' Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hug ''

Adam quickly hug the snowman back with a bone crushing hug, if the snowman has bones anyway, she said '' I love you, Olaf ''.

'' Ok '' finally Elsa said '' We going back to bed, I have lessons tomorrow ''

Adam frowned, and said '' But lessons are boring, and I still not sleepy yet, can we keep playing? , please? '' with a puppy dog's eye at his sister.

'' Ok, fine, what do you want to play next? '' Elsa said, and signed, she can't never resist those puppy eyes for long.

'' The catching game '' He said without hesitation, devilish grin on his face.

This game was only been invented for long since Elsa turned 7, and her brother just suggest it to her for more fun.

'' Oh, I almost forgot about that, hummm…., maybe one game won't hurt ''.

''Ready ? , here we go ! , catch me '' Adam said while beginning to jump, and with his sister's help, he got higher and higher and higher in those soft snow pillars Elsa made to catch him, but then his happiness take control of him, he begin to jump faster and faster, making Elsa harder to catch him '' Slow down ! , Wait ! '' She cried.

Too excited to listen to his sister, his kept jumping faster, and faster by seconds, but then, something has caused Elsa to slipped, _No, No No, _she thought, but then Adam already reached the edge of the last pillar, Elsa, still lying on the floor, desperately trying to get up from the slippery floor of ice, shoot out one streak of blue magic toward where his brother about to jump, but instead created a pillar, it hits…Him.

Her brother from laughing and screaming, now turn silent, his still body rested in a pile of snow, Elsa quickly get up, and run toward her brother – '' Adam !, No No '' As her cold hands came in contact with his cold body, _Wait ?, His Body is cold ?, No No ! '' _Elsa think to herself, and said comfort to her unconscious brother '' Is ok Adam, I'm here,…..'' no answer, no respond, no…. Adam.

She can't take it anymore, and cried out loud, desperately calling their parent, while the magic creep from her foot, cold wind sweep around the room, knock over the snowman they built together, while her sobs keep getting louder and louder.

Their parent came in from behind those doors, rushing to their children, the queen picked up her son's body, while the king scold his daughter for getting too far this time, she only answer '' Is only an accident… ''.

Running as fast as they can in their horse, tearing the cold night air, through the kingdom and into the forest rested near the north mountain, once they got to their destination, the family walked into an opening, while trying to call someone out in this wilderness, with still body of the prince on the Queen's arms.

Suddenly, the ground start grumbling, shaking with the sound of something moving toward the royal family, from the darkness they rose into the opening, in shape of rock, but then all of them pops out, into some sort of living creatures, with moss covered their back, some of them even have mushroom in it, one of them cried '' Is the King !'', the rest gasped in amaze.

_They Must be the troll_, the king thought, and with a look at the queen, see her quiet nod, he said

'' Please, I seek your help ! ''

Suddenly, from the back of crow of the troll, appear yet another rolling rock, but this one turning to be older than the rest of the troll, Grand Pabbie is his name, said calmly to the king :

''Cursed or Born, Your Majesty ? '', The King reply '' Born, and its getting stronger '' with a worried voice.

Pabbie then turn to the queen, signaling her to lower the prince to him, and notice a white streak on his eyebrow, he signed and said '' I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic'' as he put his hand on the prince's forehead, there from his hand pops out the images of them playing in Elsa's winter wonderland in the ballroom, but they changed into outdoor, they all changed, Elsa tear begin when the image of the snowman she and him built has been altered, this will scar her heavy heart for the years to come.

After Pabbie is done with the prince, he turned to Elsa, warn her about the growing power within her, while creating a image of a woman playing, crafting her power, create a giant beautiful snowflake upon her, but then it all turn red, and the red consumed her in a faint scream.

Elsa gasped, and stick herself to her father chest, crying quietly, the royal family stick closer together, and the king promise Pabbie that he will get Elsa's power under control, but with a cost, an expensive one.

The next morning, half of the staff are gone, each one of them wonder how did they got themselves fired out of the castle, as the king never explained why, only a few trusted servants remain.

Adam woke up, open his eye, and today was a big shock for him, when he open his eye, he always she Elsa there, sleeping, but today, her bed is nowhere to be seen, just an empty space in his gaze.

When he ran out to the door after hearing some footsteps, he surprised to his sister, standing by a door with a sad eye, he tried to run to her, but then when he do, the door slowly closed, and a click can be heard, he tried to knock, and ask for Elsa to come out for the first time, but only silent behind the closed door.

Returned to his room, once their spare room, he sat in his bed with a defeated face, as something catch his notice, is a doll, his sister doll, she left it here, the boy stare at it with a wide eye, walking slowly to it, and use his hands to pick it up, and then toward the windows, looking out in the kingdom under the beautiful summer day, some tears in his eyes started to fall


	3. Anna

**Brother and Sister**

**Chapter 3 : Anna **

Somewhere far away from Arendelle, deep behind those mountains to the east, lies a farming village, their life were peaceful, happy, and of course simple, with a large lake and a lots of beautiful weed fields, life in here are never been easier.

A weed farmer, and a florist, met each other and soon got themselves married and live happily ever after, but soon they have a little girl, which will turn everything they know about simple upside- down.

Her name was Anna, a cute red-headed girl with two ponytails is her signature appearance, her eyes hare green like the color of grass in waving in the wind in a beautiful summer day, tiny nose, slim hands, and of course, a explosive personality.

Although she is a girl, she always lead the boys in her village into all kind of trouble, like breaking the neighbor windows, make the cow gone mad, and of course, set fire on things, when they got busted, the grow-ups always know who was the '' Mastermind '' behind it all, her parent did scold her though, but she would never mind that, and continue on the wreaking habits around the village.

If she got grounded and have to stay indoors, she started to name things, like everything in her possession has a name, from Lilian for a dress or '' Big Nose '' for a cow. She also read books, adventure one, not some silly love tearing story about the two lovers met, forbidden love and die for each other for love _'' Blah ''_ she though.

Time went by and each weed harvest passed, she gain another the age, from the girl who love rambling around the village, talking to random animals, and leading the village's boys into trouble, is now a lady, with a slim body, her hairstyle never did change, still in a two little pigtails, little freckles on her nose.

Boys in her village have already tried and tried so many times to ask her hand in marriage, but her answer is simply '' No '', no one in her village has ever conquer the heart of the fair maiden, but Anna, doesn't like to be married, she want to live freely, happily, live like no one could tell her what to do, what to eat, what to wear, no, she want adventures, she want to be just like Flynnigan Ryder, to have her own freedom.

Today went by, and the last '' suitor '' already left, and her answer is still no, she have said it to her mother a thousand times '' No, I don't want to get married, Why do you keep pushing me, mother ? ''

Her mother was very quiet today, when Anna decided to go back to her room after dinner, her mother shot a glare at her, gesture for her to sit down.

'' Anna, You have turn down every boys in this village, why is it so hard just to settle down ?, you already 18, and I was only 16 when I married your father ''

'' Because I don't want to, mama, they just… well don't fit me much '' Her hair swirling on her pigtails in nervous.

'' I hope this will make you happy, Anna, the son of a duke is asking for your hand'' she said with a smile, hoping her daughter with jump with joys and happiness.

But no, Anna's face darkened, her eye half shut, starring g at her mother, with a broken voice :

'' You want me, to marry that pig ?, ok, mother, I have said it, and I will said it again, I will not marry anyone, duke or not, why can't you just accept it ?, why ? '' Anna raised her voice while standing up to face her mother below.

'' Because you are my daughter !, now sit down, and don't raise you voice on me, I am your mother, and you will listen to me ! '' Her mother too, raised her voice, and continued '' I have raised you, and I have never asked anything else from you, beside you to get married, Anna, please, listen to me for once in your life ! ''

'' But I don't want to, I don't like any of them, even my old friends, they are just…. My friends '', and then something snapped Anna's mind, and then turned into worlds : '' If you just can't accept with me, then I will leave ''

Her mother with her eye wide, then something in her tongue changed : '' You acting like a child, Anna, where would you go ?, think like a grown-ups for once ! ''

'' I'm already am, mother, but you just don't agree with me on anything, I have stand this enough, why don't you just let it all go and continue with our life, I can't live like this anymore !, not with you '' Anna's eye shed with tear, her palm now a fist, and standing tall before her mother, the one who would never ever agree with her on anything, unlike her father used to be, he was a great father, he taught her everything, to read, to write, to have dreams like a normal child would, and then a flu took him away from her, when she was 15, he's always allow her to do everything, if she could promise to keep it under control, and if needed, take all her mother's scold for her, but now he is not here to.

Her mother, cheeks grew red, anger has consumed her :

'' Then….. Leave ! now !''. she shouted at Anna, who was stunned by her own mother worlds

'' I'll guest I will do it then'', pushing aside her mother, ran to the stair, take a large bag, and begin packing up, her eye full of blood shots, tear falling like the rain outside, then under her wardrobe, she took out a small pouch, it was her saving from spare money she couldn't spend it all, and hang it to the robe under her traveling coat.

Anna ran down stair, running like crazy to the door, the door to her freedom, she can see her mother was sitting there, cheeks still red, heavy breathing, eye full with anger, Anna quickly slam open the door, and begin running under the heavy rain, sobbing.

After running away from her home last night, wandering on the village's main road, the road was old, printed a lot of horse footprints, and wheels mark, ponds from last night, looking over to the sides of the road is a large field, with cow feeding on it, cold breeze blowing though her to place one she called home, and now, in the horizon ahead, something await her, something new, something adventurous, just like she always wanted.

**- A/N : If you already made it here, then thank you for reading my story, it mean so much, I'm sorry for the bad grammar and all, but this is what a Vietnamese gamer can do best, if you don't like it, I understand.**

**P/S : Chapter 3 prove my point that I will not retold the story of frozen, and here is Anna, and do not genderbend her, I just make up another story for her, so please, if you like my story, thank you.**


	4. Loneliness

** Brother and Sister**

**Chapter 4 : Loneliness**

Since they day his sister shut him out, he become more and more determent to get her out, he'll do what it take, knock the door gently is first, and then to slamming, and then the best part, is singing.

Is his favorite quote since he remember the day Elsa last played with him, and with the hyperactive and playfully way of his, put it into a song on a snowy day.

_Do you want to build a snowman ?_

_Come on let's go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door, is like, you gone away….._

_We used to be best buddy_

_And now we not_

_I wish you would tell me, Why ? ._

High notes, Low notes, becoming a full song of love, hope that his sister would come out and played like they used to be, and he know something changed, something has changed indeed.

'' Is doesn't have to be a snowman …. '' he soften his voice, and held his hope high in the sky, stick his to the key hole, but something just pulled him down to ground really quick, his playfulness crushed in just 3 words '' Go Away, Adam ….''

His spirit crushed that day, disappointed and defeat, Adam turned, sadness in his face '' Ok, Bye…''. And first though that his sister hated him is starting to form.

But, something that he doesn't know, that his sister, leaning her ear to the door, trying to listen what Adam is singing, his voice was little, cute, and soft, trying her best to hold on to her sob, and silent tear ran down her cheek, frozen, the temperature begin to drop slowly as the song get sadder and sadder, when he asked her Why, she wanted to ran out of the door, hug his brother tight in an embrace, and told him everything, but then, it will put him in danger, that why she locked herself in the first place, knowing that she will harm her brother again if she does.

Take a deep breath, and exhaled, holding her sob in, and tell her brother to go away, her heart started to crack, and something inside of her just die that day, when she heard her brother turning to leave, in sorrow.

All Elsa wanted was to get her power under control, in the first year of isolation, she has many thought, all she can do in her room is to sometime cry all day knowing how powerless she become, and sometime just buried her head in book, just to past time.

When Adam turned 10, The King decided that he must know learn how to ruling a kingdom, cause he is a boy, although Elsa is older, back at the time, the boy in the family is the next in line, _Oh, ruling the kingdom is easy…., just draw some paper like papa did every day, how hard can it be ? _Adam thought when the king first told him this.

But then, Adam was completely wrong, is not just about '' Drawing '' paper, is about boring meeting, meeting with some old guy wearing powdered wigs with tight paint, and to talking something about fish trading, blah… blah….blah.

When his lesions are done, he just simply has one things in his mind, running toward his sister room, with the door still shut in his face, after 2 years of trying, he still won't give up.

_Do you want to build a snowman ?_

_Or ride our bikes around the hall_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I started talking to the pictures on the wall._

In the past 2 years of trying, Adam has experience the pleasure talking to the pictures, even though they, well, really never answer, but at least, he has someone to talk to, beside singing to a door, of course. His favorite pictures was Joan of Arc, she was a Great Orleans Lady, he is a 9 Years old prince, and then they met, she hold a sword, Adam hold a stick pretended to be a sword, and stand next to her, like a Warrior with her sidekick.

_It Get a little lonely, all these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by !..._

And he begin his most craziest way to get her sister out of the room, and started to sound like a clock himself ( Tic- Tock, Tic, Tock ).

Desperate, exhausted, sad, that the 3 magic words to describe Elsa right now, when she told her own parent to stay away from her, to not touch her, she think she's a monster, a monster waiting to break free from this place and start hurting all the people she loved.

Years, after years, after, years, and countless lies to him, and something in him snapped after today, something in him just, die, all he done after all these years is singing, talking to a door, a door he used to sleep outside, stubborn and he would stay there until his sister came out, but the only thing he has achieved that day is being drag to his room.

He spend all his time, after the lesions, and just wanted to come to see her, to see the sister he loved, but then only be answered by the quiet of the door and echo of him leaving footsteps through the empty hall.

Elsa was now 23, growing from the girl who like to play with her brother in the snow, loving to play outside, stargazing, and running through the castle and steal chocolate, was now nothing like normal people, she is stiff, formal, straight walking, even her talking is serious, but with that royal mask on, is still doesn't fully conceal her fear to exposed this power to the outside world, she know that no one like her, with power, she repeated that mantra her father has taught her '' Conceal, Don't Feel, Don't let it show…..'' when she going to burst out of anger, frustration, and loneliness.

On one of the early autumn day, Elsa and Adam received that their parent is going to leave the kingdom for about two weeks, on a royal trip to a far away kingdom, her parent is her guardian, her advisor, they are light for her to walk in the dark, but now without them, what would she do ?, she just lock herself in and waited ? and ready to burst out in anger any moment when they gone ?, who will be there to stop her ?.

The night before their leave, Elsa were walking around her room, frost creep everywhere, the room were cold, her eye full of concern, and worried, but then a sudden sound the door make her stop, a figure walks in, is was her mother.

Her mother is more passive than her father, always stand behind him, encourage him, support him, and always give her comfort smile, that smile what Elsa's favorite thing about her mother, as she step closer, Elsa immediately notice, and took a step back '' No, please, I might hurt you….'' Her mother continue to her but then stop and sat in the bed, signaling for her daughter to come sit by her, but Elsa protest '' No, if you have anything to '' , ''Honey, I just wanted to talk to you, I'm not scare of your power, why should I, you are my daughter''. '' But….'' Her mother cut her of, for good '' No buts, now come on '' her mother said with a playfully voice, and Elsa singed, and she know her mother won't leave if she don't do what her mother asked.

She never notice how she, and her mother were, they look exactly like each other, only she has deep brow hair, and she is platinum blonde, as Elsa come closer, The queen pulled her daughter down, and sit near to her, very close.

'' I know you scare about me and my father leaving, but we not go for long, we will be back for about 2-week, I know you scare honey, but you need to hold it down'' while pulling Elsa into her embrace.

Elsa was shocked by her mother's action, but quickly ignore when she fell warm, and been this close to anyone this close for 13 years of Isolation, and feel the coziness of her mother's body, and she returned with a hug, tightly.

'' I'm such a bad sister, am I ? Mother '' Elsa starting to whisper in her mother's shoulder, hoping to find an acceptable answer, and she now there will be none.

'' No, you're not, is just this power is keeping you apart, when you have it under full control, you will see your brother again, I promise '' The Queen said, with a soft comfort voice and a smile.

'' I promise to never leave him alone, but I did, for 13 years !'' Elsa can't hold it back anymore, and starting to cry out loud, and creep begin to crawl from her foot to the wall, the temperatures dropped .

But the Queen was calm, and answer to her '' I know, but sometimes, due to some circumstances, we must break our promise, but you doing this to protect him, but in the process you have to break the promise to keep him safe, some promises are never meant to be kept, dear….'' With a tear formed in the corner of her eye, she was about too, joining her daughter in this sadness above them.

'' Could you, sing me that song…. ?, mama ? '' Elsa said, tear in her eye, her voice soft.

The song that Elsa refer to was the song her mother always sang to her when she was little, while tug to sleep, and her mother, of course knew, and said '' Ok, listen to me, my love ''

And Elsa give her full attention to her mother, as she begin to sing the melody, soft, and slow, sweet, and sound, it make her feel safe enough to fall in to her mother's lap, and starting to close her eye.

Her mother ran her warm hand through her daughter's hair, slowly undo the bun, she is not looking at a 23 years old consumed with fear anymore, but a 6 years-old sleeping in her lap, carefree, happy smile appear on Elsa's face, and she know she is safe, from all the worried in the world, from all the fear that has consumed her, As the song continue on, The Queen fell some tear escape her eye, sliding her finger through Elsa's hair gently, and she too, let the sleep take her.

They have one audience the whole time, the man who listened to all their conversation, the daughter's fear, the mother's concern, whom too can't hold his tear any longer, The King standing there, looking at his wife and his daughter, stepping out of the door, closing it quietly, worrying for an uncertain future.


	5. Mail Delivery !

** Brother and Sister**

**Chapter 6 : Mail Delivery ! **

''Bristol, um…. Oh, What is that town up in the coast I just passed a few days ago ?, what is name ?, ah forget it, and what is this town call ?, Arande-li….e..e, oh is Arendelle''

For one year adventure for the girl, she had visited many town, many great city, many beautiful sights, and even something met its ruler.

She glad that she finally get out of that village she used to live in, to get away from all the stress her mother has putted upon her, to make her own like more colorful, more fun and, oh and adventures !.

She travel on foot, which sometime pretty much tiresome, but she enjoy it, let the morning sun shine in her rosy skin, and let the moon light reflect into her eye, such calm peaceful adventure, from town to town.

But now, the only she is worried about, not her foot, but the pouch, used to be full with money- little gold shining coin, now is only down to a few coins left, which allow her to survive another day tomorrow, now her fear has become a reality, she was afraid that this day would come, and her adventure is put to a hold, eye gazing above the moon, and the stars above, thinking what is she going to do now.

The next morning, she woke up early, even the sun is not waking up yet, yawn a little bit, get up from the hay stack she been sleeping over the night, eye still half shut, but she can already see the town's peoples are ready for the new day, and the sun, begin to shine its magic light from the horizon.

'' Now for breakfast….'' She murmured.

Lift her body up straight, stretch her arms and legs out, and her too, is ready for the new day, fun and crazy she was, now the old fear started to come back, she gasped a little bit, and then frowned.

_Now, I supposed I need to find a job, then_.

Walking through the street, she explore the kingdom a bit, although the street is still not crowded with people at the moment , she didn't choose to run, but instead, walk around, and enjoy the morning fresh air.

_Bread, toast, oh, what is this ? ahhhhhhhh chocolate…_

'' Hey, come back here !, hey, aggg ! '' Anna snapped out of her foods dreams and turn to the direction of the voice, and see a man is blue uniform, with a cap, running toward her, she look at him in confusion, '' What ?, I didn't even run ? ''.

'' No, Not, sorry, hey , you ! '' he's trying to grab on to something, while hitting a woman is the stall, while tripping on his legs.

Anna finally notice the thing the man refer to, is a paper flying through the air, Anna ran after, with her quick legs, and long stamina, she quickly get a hold a that by jumping to the air, grab it in mid flight.

The man, quickly get up from his feet, gasping for air, for a man, that is to much for him to chase

'' Thank you, miss, that was a very importance letter ''.

'' No is not a problem, here '' She handed over to him, with a smile.

'' Is there anything I can repay you, I almost lost my head if not because of you '' he said while still trying to get some air.

'' Well, is nothing, by the way, but actually, I think I need your help, I'm looking for a job ?, ''

'' Well, lady, you're in luck'' the man said with a grin on his face

'' Wait, What ? '' Anna was now completely surprised, she can't believe her luck now, she only just wake up, roaming the street for about half hour and she already got an offer for the job.

'' You Seem Quick, you can help us at the Post office of Arendelle ! '' He said while letting his palm out '' Will you accept it ? ''

'' Of Course, Yes ! ''.

When Anna accept her offer as a mailman, she was only 19, 1 years since she left her home, now 20, a wonderful mailman who was always on time, travel to distance kingdom on a bike, her bike, the bike that the post gave for far delivery, sound crazy ?, Arendelle is just a small kingdom, not an Empire, and they don't have horses to do delivery, the bike has just being invented, why not using it ?.

The differences between Royal mail and Regular mail, Royal's one is carried by a Carrier, who someone the royalty trusted for deliver it, and regular ?, that's when Anna and her colleagues step in.

'' Morning, Miss Hansen, Morning Mr. Lance '' Anna waving at the bookshop keeper and the butcher, they both waved back with a smile, suddenly she stop as she hit the brake on her bike, oh Miss Hansen, you got mail !.

'' The Woman from book shop quickly running out, to Anna, to receive mail, and pull out her pouch, here, 10, take the change, little girl, the lady said with a smile, while tuck the money into Anna's palm.

'' Oh thank you so much, you so kind ! '' and ride on to do her next delivery.

She almost know every single one of the town's people in this kingdom, and they know her too, the mail girl, whose adored by her smile, her kindness, and her craziness, she still got that old habit to name thing though, she named her bike '' Flynn '', like the adventurer from the book she love to read when she was young and having nice dreams about.

Being a mailman give her more than just money, but some adventures for her own, she sometime do a delivery in far away kingdom, walking on foot take a longer time, but with Flynn, she like flying through the countryside, letting the wind flow through the pigtails, sometime she let her hair loose, flying in the wind as she reached max speed.

She still can't believe her luck that day, the day she met Emil, her partner in some of her delivery, he looks older than his age, only 24, and for a boy that age, he really can scream like an old lady when he hitch a ride with a Anna to do his delivery, he can't ride a bike, and does not want to.

The luck she mentioned earlier was that a mailman has been fired on the same day, and she immediately fit the spot, and Emil introduce her to the head mailman, whose is Emil's father, strike 2 for luckiness, and weird as it sound, in other kingdom, this job won't fit for a woman, but this is a small kingdom, and who care ? strike 3 for luckiness, score !, Anna still thinking about that luck and giggle like a lunatic every time she remember it.

But then, one delivery will changed her life, in the following year.


	6. Lost

** Brother and Sister**

**Chapter 6 : Lost**

'' Do You have to go ? '' Elsa asked, and then with big wide eye, she begging them not to let her believe that they-her parent are really going, left her back here for 2 weeks, everything can happen in 2 weeks, if they not here to watch over her, Elsa thought she might freeze the kingdom.

And for her brother, who has already said his goodbye, bypass her door, but instead of knocking like usual, like every day in his life, but no, he was only human, and human has their limit, the only thing if he keep knocking was the silence and the door shutting on his face.

Elsa took a step forward to her mother, who is standing in front of her, arm's stretched out, signaling for her to come in and give her one final hug before she left, one hug for the whole journey, and one for goodbye, And she did, hug her mother so tight, the Queen can't breathe, but ignored it anyway, cause is really rare for her daughter to hug her, since she only lock herself in her room, trying to control her power.

'' Be back soon, ok…..(Sob) Mama ? '' Elsa said, hand wrapped around her mother, trying not to let her go, tears freezing in her cheeks.

'' I will be back before you know it, my love, I promise…..'' The Queen reply, held her daughter's head closer to her chin, and a silent tear falls down.

And they let go, that moment lasted, for them, is like eternally, but in real time, is only 5 minutes, the King was silent the whole time, while he trying to hold back his own tears, he doesn't want Elsa to see himself crying in front of her, trying to express his own feeling for his daughter, but the only thing he can say to her now :

'' You'll Be Fine, Elsa ''. With a comfort look, he said.

And they head out to the large double doors lead to the castle's gates, the one has been shut for nearly 16 Years, since that day, the day Elsa don't want to relive again, her eye focus on her parent, arm linked to each other, and head out to the door, and Kai shut it slowly behind them, cutting the light shining on the room, and let the darkness of this castle cover Elsa, once again.

…

Adam was frowning, and buried his head in the pillow, and scream all of his sorrow to it, and punching the pillow over and over and over again, he failed the test today, is doesn't matter what that test is, but it really got himself into one-on-one father and son talk, and his father said he wasn't acting like a future King, but was acting like an Idiot, and Adam said to him that he doesn't want to be king, he doesn't have any '' King's Material '' in him, but rules are rules, you can't changed that.

'' Can You just changed the rules, Papa ?, I can't be a king, I can't even sitting without sleeping in a council meeting , and I'm clumsy, you would expect to rule this kingdom with this '' Adam gesturing to himself.

'' But rules are rules Adam, what will the other kingdom think about us, You are the Boy in this family Adam, First born or not, you will be the next King ! '' The King tried to reason with his son, trying to be calm as possible.

And that's it, Adam snapped, and ran straight back to his chamber, and slam the door of the chamber behind him, not wanting to talk with his father anymore.

Since the day of the Isolation, In his early Teenage, he, under the guild of his father, train to become the next king of Arendelle, to learn the manner, the formability, and the way to rule a kingdom.

But all he ever wanted to do, was running around the castle, sliding down the spiral staircase, talking to the painting, and destroying vintage amours by accident, although in his early 20s, he still acting like a 12 Year old, and he still does now.

But in his childhood, something is missing from his life, something familiar, something that has shut him out for 16 Years, leaving him no friend, no love, and lonely, and the doll she left for him after Elsa has shut herself away, is now cover with tears, sob, and of course, droll, the doll's hair was ragged.

Is a weird thing for a boy to sleep with a doll, but he doesn't care, cause no one can't see him in this big, and lonely place, no one to talk with but pictures on the wall, or sometime the doll.

…

'' See you back in two weeks '' Adam said, while hugging his parent.

'' Do you have to go ? '' Elsa said, while trying to control her power, not let the frost creep from the floor.

2 Hugs, One for the journey, One for Goodbye.

And that is the last thing Adam and Elsa has received from their parent.

_Sea_

_Storm_

_Waves_

_Ship_

_Death_

The sky was covered with grey clouds, no sunlight has been spotted, no bird are singing, no trees are waving, and no one is smiling, only sadness creeping through this kingdom.

The black silk, the last one, was now holding by Kai, while he looking at Gerda, nodded in acknowledgement, they pull the black silk down, Head held low in respect.

The air was no better condition than the outside scene, is hard to breathe with all the sadness in the air, and the castle was once dark by the closed windows, now even more darker, even shadows is hardly seen, as a figure walk out of its Quarter, and headed straight for the now open gates, dressing in black, he walks slowly.

The other figure is no differences, the temperature in the room dropped down, now Elsa's room is even colder than the Arctic itself, silent tears fall down her cheek, frozen in place, her hand gripping the table, and freezing it, but she doesn't care, and one would anyway ?.

Is added to more ironic, she has promised her brother not to leave him alone, and her mother promised her to come back, but both was meant to be broken, like her mother said, the night before she left on that ship, along with her father, the man who guild her, and now there is no love, no guild, the only thing she can remember now is her mother's warmness, her father's comfort smile, now is all gone, gone in just one single storm.

God just so mean to this poor soul, let her suffer by having that power under her skin, and just made her suffer more, all because she broke a promise, and now someone else has broken a promise with her, and that someone is gone, that someone can't sorry for broken her promise anymore.

All Elsa want to do, was screaming to the air, asking god why he's been so mean to her, why, why, why ?, why she can be normal like everyone else, why she can just be with the ones she love, why not take her instead, why her parent ?, WHY ?!.

While desperately trying to keep herself calm, a knocking can be heard from the door, 1 Stop, 3 Frequently, 1 more stop, that riddle, but is more slower now, and the voice said :

'' Elsa, please, I know you in there

People are asking where you've been

They say have courage

And I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in…''

Adam was now singing, with tear fall down in the prince cheeks, and let his hand came to contact with the wooden door, the door that has been shut in front of him for 16 years, now he asking for his sister to come, to comfort him, to tell him everything will be ok, everything will be fine, but no, is always about the door, he was only singing to a door this whole time, but he wasn't angry, not anymore.

'' We only have each other, is just you and me

'' What are we going to do ? ''

He tried his last, and then let his back slide down to white door, his eye gazing to the windows outside, cheek pressed again the door, and asked one more time, and he know there will be no answer, but he will keep trying, for one last time.

'' Do you want to…. Build a snowman ? ''

That one quotes he used, has made someone from behind that door, she too, her back again the door, trying to listen to her crying brother, she just want to come out, comfort him, hugging him, do anything for him to made him feel better, reached for the doorknob, and then pull her hand back, she is a danger to him, and she will only hurt him she does, all she can was to repeat that familiar but painful quote :

'' Do you want…..( Sob )( Cough ) Build…. A Snowman, Adam ? ''.

**Thank you, for bare with me this whole time, please, review, and let me know that you guys still here with me, please ignore the Grammar, I'm not even an American**

**I do not own Frozen.**


	7. Lights

**A/N : No update for next week, cause I have final exams now, man how I hated those, anyway, please enjoy.**

** Brother and Sister**

**Chapter 7 : Lights**

A brilliant light glooming across the night sky, is like magic, in that time, no one can't explained why they're exist, is like a river of colors in the calm night, floating infinitively, and shine its way down to the world below, is like something alien to the people at the time, but with the sibling, the lights were just…..something familiar.

'' What is that ? '' Adam said, while pointing his finger at the magical light.

'' I don't know, Adam, But is beautiful…'' Elsa reply, while focus her big wide eyes at the light.

After a while, Adam take his hand to reach for the light, but nothing caught in his hand, he try it again and again, grabbing to something in mid air, confused, Elsa asked : '' What are you doing ? ''.

'' I'm trying to catch the light !, '' Adam groan, and still trying to '' Catch '' the light, while Elsa chuckle.

'' You can't do that silly ''

''Why not ?''

'' Because light is, um…. Uncatchable, that… all, I think ? '' Elsa said while scratching her hair, embarrassed.

Well, she just a 7 years old, she tried.

'' What is Un….chable ? '' The 4 years old asked, look confused.

'' Ah….., Never Mind…..'' Elsa signed, and get back to focus on the light.

'' What's is that ? '' The 4 years old asked, while sitting in her mother's lap.

The Queen gazed out of the window, and seen what her daughter are asking about, with a smile, she said quietly to Elsa's ear :

'' Is the Northern Light, Dear''

Let her head fall into her mother's chest, Elsa sit back, and enjoy the view of the beautiful light, her eyes wide and reflect the light in her orbs, and for her surprise, The Queen rested her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

'' They said, on those light, lies the souls of our ancestors, our fathers, and many before us, their souls float up there, and always praying for you from above, blessing for you to be always happy, and healthy, my love..''

'' And for Adam too ? '' She said, curled into a ball in the Queen's lap, ready to listen to her mother.

'' Yes, of course, dear, now it getting late, let's get you to bed, shall we ? ''

'' Can I stay with you tonight, Mama ? '' Elsa grab the silk of The Queen's dress, not wanting to let go.

The Queen's can't say no to request like that, after all, she is her daughter.

'' Ok, Love, Now, listen to me Elsa '' The Queen put a arm around her daughter's waist, and begin her song, it was slow, it was contagious, it was beautiful, and it put both of the royals to sleep, let the nice dream consumed them.

'' What's That ? '' Anna asked, her father next to her.

'' You want me to take you out, and have a look closer ? '' Her father asked, while stretching his arm out, like he already know the answer.

'' Let's go ! '' The 4 years old shouted, smile on her face.

Her legs are on her father shoulders, as her carried her out to the open field in front of their house, and they watched the light together, although is far away, but it still beautiful anyway.

Likewise, the nature join in the harmony, the countryside was always so noisy with the sound of frogs, wind flow through tree, making them wave, and the smell of weeds in their homeland, tonight all join in for and musical show, and nothing can't make our Little Anna happier.

'' What am I going to do ? '' starring at the Northern Light, he signed, hope for something will come out of the light and help him, tomorrow will be his coronation , and he still not ready to be the King, not yet, he is scared, fear he would mess things up, afraid that he will drive this kingdom down to the pit, and no one giving him any advises, just him, alone, starring at the Light for the hope of comfort.

'' Father, How would I do this, without you ? ''.


End file.
